Princes Get Sick Too
by Saigecraze003
Summary: Lotura oneshot where Lotor is sick and Allura is determined to help him feel better *fluff ensues* There is also a hint of Klance in the end cause I can't help myself xD


Princes get sick too ~ Lotura fluff Oneshot

Allura glanced over the ship her and Lotor were currently working on.

"We are making really good progress-" She was cut off as Lotor started to cough.

"My apologies princess." He said between small coughs and sniffles.

"Lotor, are you alright?" She looked concerned.

"Of course- must just be- the space dust." He spoke best he could.

"It seems to me that you are sick, you should rest." Allura reached out and grabbed Lotor's hand, pulling him as she walked out of the room.

"No Allura I assure you I'm alright." He gave a last cough before sucking in his breath, trying to avoid anymore outburts.

"I'll hear none of it, you will rest and I'm not letting you get up until you are better." She didn't even turn around just kept walking, holding onto his hand.

Lotor sighed, but didn't say anything. He knew Allura wasn't going to give up, so he decided to just let her do whatever. Besides, it's not like he didn't like it.

Nobody had treated him with so much care before, there was something about Allura that could always make him happier. He didn't know exactly what to label this feeling,

but he knew he didn't want to let it go, quite literally in this situation as now he was also holding on the Allura's hand, making it easier for her to "drag" him

down the hall. They stopped abrupty at a closed door, causing Lotor to almost crash into Allura. He let go of her hand, or tried to, but Allura kept her door

opened to a bedroom and she pulled him inside before finally letting go as the door closed behind them.

"Is this your bedroom?" Lotor asked, sounding a tad bit nervous, he didn't really know why. It was just a room after all.

"Yes it is. Here, put this on." Lotor barely had a chance to look in her direction before a ball of fabric hit his face. It was silk and light purple.

"What is this?" He felt the fabric slip through his fingers, admiring it's feel.

"Pajamas. put them on." She walked behind him and started pushing him towards another door.

"Allura wha-" He was pushed inside into a huge closet. He looked around, he was surrounded by Allura's stuff. He tried his best not the thibk about that as he

slipped the silky fabric on and buttoned it. He had to admit, it was very comfortable and made him feel he could breathe a little better. After looking over the

garment in the full length mirror that stood in the corner of the closet, Lotor cautiously left the closet. He saw Allura's pleased expression, and felt his cheeks

heat up, but of course he blamed that on his cold.

"There see, that looks much more comfy." She beamed at him.

"Uh, yeah, it's nice, thank you." He gave her a soft smile.

"Okay now sit on the edge of the bed." Allura requested, patting the spot next to her as she too sat down. Lotor obliged hesitantly, sitting unaturally close.

"Okay now turn and face the door." She pointed to Lotor's right. He did as told, even if he was slightly confused. He jumped slightly as he felt Allura start

to play with his hair. That was something nobody had ever done before. He relaxed his muscles, who knew something like this could be so soothing? Allura was careful

as she collected all his hair and expertly brought it all back into a ponytail, looping it through a small piece of tied ribbon.

"There, you can turn around now." Once again he did so, but stopped as he noticed her laughing.

"What's so funny?" He flushed red, suddenly feeling very self-concious of his new getup.

"Oh nothing, nothing. You just look cute with your hair up like that." She blushed too, after realizing what she had said. She wasn't laughing anymore. They

were now staring at each other awkwardly, both faces tinted equally pink.

"Uhh, I mean.. um.." Allura played with a loose strand of her hair nervously, blushing even more as she struggled to find an excuse for what she said. Lotor

decided to take the moment to his advantage, he took Allura's hand so that it was forced to let go of her hair.

"Hey it's okay, don't worry about it." He laughed lightly, trying to return the mood to what it was earlier. However colds don't like laughter and soon he was

coughing again.

"Oh my goodness I almost forgot the reason we came in here in the first place, here lay down you need to rest." Allura got up and stood in front of him.

Lotor tried to speak words of protest but Allura put her finger to hip lips, silencing him.

"No protesting, you are sick and need to rest." She pushed him gently and he fell back onto the soft surface with little resistance. Can't say he didn't try.

"Are you sure Allura? I mean this is your bed." She waved her hand at his words.

"Absolutley, I want to able to keep an eye on you, and this was the only way to do it. Lotor simply shrugged against the sheets before moving to lay in it

properly, trying to avoid Allura's watchful gaze.

"Hey Allura?" He asked quietly.

"Yes?" She approached the side of the bed and stood next to his head.

"Thank you, for all of this. Nobody has ever shown me this much care before. It means a lot." He looked up at her now, meeting her eyes. At this point, he was

almost positive of his feelings. At least he thought so. He hoped the warmth in his chest and the fluttery feeling in his stomach wasn't from the cold.

"Of course, I wanted to do this. Something about you is just.. confusing, when I'm around you I feel different. Not a bad different though." She smiled as she

spoke. Lotor nodded, seeing how the things she was saying matched up with his thoughts.

"Me too." His voice was practically a whisper.

"What do you mean?" She leaned in closer to hear him better.

"When I'm around you, I feel different, warmer, but from the inside. If that makes any sense, I'm not good at explaining my feelings. I've never really had to

before so this is all new to me." He admitted, feeling a familiar blush creep up his face as Allura got closer still.

"Lotor, I think I know what this feeling is." Her face was only a few inches away from his now, and he could feel her breath against his lips as she spoke.

"Me too." He breathed out, repeating his earlier statement. The gaze between the two was intense, as if the two of them were the only ones in the universe.

Lotor's body reacted to his feelings faster than he did, as soon his lips had collided with Allura's. He was surprised by his own action, but even more surprised to

feel Allura kissing him back. It was slow and gentle, and sweeter than he imagined. But then he remembered something. He relunctantly pulled his face back,

"Wait Allura, I'll get you sick." He gave her a panicked puppy dog face.

"We'll just have to deal with that if it happens then." She laughed before giving him a small peck on the lips before starting to move toward the door.

"I really should let you rest though, so I'll leave you to that." She was almost out the door.

"Wait, Allura, can you stay with me?" Lotor was passed embaressed. He decided to just throw all caution to the wind and speak his mind. He made up his mind and

he wasn't going to let Allura go, not after all of this.

"Oh, if you want me to of course I'll stay." She walked back in without hesitation, almost as if she had no plans on leaving in the first place.

"Lay with me?" He was blushing so hard, you would think he was half tomato.

"Oh, uh, sure, yes." She laughed nervously but didn't look uncomfortable with the request, just nervous to ruin the moment somehow. Allura removed the blanket

enough to climp in next to Lotor, before replacing it. She turned to him,

"Promise me you'll still try and sleep, I don't want you to stay sick longer than you have to."

"I promise." He held his hand over his chest to emphasize his promise. She smiled and kissed his forehead.

It didn't take long for Lotor to fall asleep. Unforntunatley, he moved while he was sleeping and his arm ended up draped against Allura's stomach. She

eventually just took his arm and moved it to her waist as she turned her whole body to face him. She took the chance and curled herself against Lotor's chest, laying

contently with the new arrangement. She fell asleep soon after.

Lotor was right. She had definately caught his cold. But at this very moment, she didn't care. The two of them had woken up snuggled against each other.

Neither one wanted to move so they just stayed like that, enjoying the feeling of the other. The room was quiet and the air was still, yet it was so very peaceful.

She wouln't change anything that happened the night before, it all led to this, and this felt right. What didn't feel great was the coughing they were both doing.

"Allura I told you this would happen." She once again raised her finger to shush him.

"I don't care, we can suffer together." She laughed, causing more inevitable coughing.

"I'm sorry it took me being sick to bring us to this point." Lotor was now playing with Allura's hair.

"At least it happened, good circumstances or not." She smiled lovingly at him, taking Lotor's free hand in hers and lacing their fingers together. She sighed

contently as they layed there quietly, never moving from their positions. Unfortunatley for them, all good things come to an end, and there was a knock at the door.

"Princess? It's time to get up." It was Coran. She unwillingly got up and went to the door, lettng it open just enough to see Coran.

"Allura, you look terrible, what happened?" She stood there and contemplated what to say. But soon her answer came,

"Wait a minute is that Lotor?" He asked, a traumatized look plastered on his face.

"Uhh haha you see, he was sick so I was taking care of him." She tried making it seem better than it looked.

"So why do you look like you haven't slept for quintents?" His voice was slightly higher pitched than normal.

"I believe I may have caught his cold." She rubbed the back of her neck, avoiding looking Coran in the eyes. He looked skeptical but chose to not say much else.

"Well hurry up you two, breakfast is in ten dobaches." Were his final words before hurridly walking down the hallway. By the time Allura had turned back around,

Lotor was out of bed and had already made up the bedspread.

"Well we better get going, we don't want to miss breakfast." Allura stayed by the doorway. Lotor stretched a final time before walking over to her, kissing

her lips quickly one more time before leaving the room, followed by Allura.

The pair had been the last to breakfast, and sat down, looking around at everyone's startled faces.

"Is something wrong?" Allura asked, noticing the awkward silence.

"What happened to you guys?" Lance smirked.

"And are those Allura's pajamas?" Keith asked. Even he couldn't resist the teasing.

"No they are not mine! We have spare sets for guests. Besides even if it was, it's not like we don't all know you steal Lance's jacket all the time."

Allura raised her eyebrow at Keith who sat there, blushing hard and trying not to look at Lance, who was also blushing, just not as much as his counterpart.

Pidge was eating it all up like candy, while Hunk and Shiro continued to eat, completley unphased by what was going on.

"Paladins please, leave them alone, they had a rough night." Coran winked at Allura, which Lance saw that and the horrified look on Allura's face and couldn't

help but laugh.

"Coran! That is not what happened!" Allura was shooting daggers at Lance with her eyes as she spoke.

"My bad Princess." He walked away without another word. Allura just sat with her head in her hands. Lotor put his hand on her shoulder.

"So is this like a thing now or?" Keith asked, voice loud to be heard over Lance's laughing. She looked up at Keith, to Lotor who smiled and nodded, before

looking back to Keith,

"I suppose it is." Lotor's hand moved from her shoulder down to hold hers under the table, to which she smiled at him once more before everyone decided to stop

the teasing and actually eat. Even Lance had stopped laughing. Allura was eternally grateful for everyone's acceptance, and for her newly formed relationship with

a certain purple haired man seated beside her.


End file.
